Bug
by Dora Liir-Took
Summary: Dora and Remus go for a drive. Note: This is all fluff.


They had fallen asleep on the couch. Morning came creeping in the windows, danced itself across the walls and landed perfectly on Dora's face. She couldn't help but wake now but getting up was a different story. Not only was she completely cozy wrapped up in a blanket but her husband just happened to be strewn out across her—mouth somewhat agape and still sleeping away.

It was only now that she was awake did she realize how numb her body was; it had gone completely asleep under Remus' body weight and now tingled all over with a such strange mixture of itchiness and stiffness that Dora felt if she didn't move, she might burst. But moving meant waking Remus and it seemed so nice with his head propped up on her chest. Besides if he awoke to find her alert before he, Remus would only assume he had kept her up all night and then he'd apologize for falling asleep on top of her—though she liked it very much. No, it couldn't be helped. Dora decided then that no matter how uncomfortable she was, she'd keep a poker face and lie still. When Remus awoke then he could "wake" her if he wanted.

The morning light continued to roll in, illuminating Dora's messy flat. A small, lone suitcase still sat by the far wall, containing Remus' few possessions. The day of their wedding, he had brought it over but since then, the two had been rather busy—too busy to deal with trifle things like unpacking. Dora tried to recall the past few days but it was mostly just a large blur of bed sheets, cups of hot chocolate, undressing, redressing, undressing again, lots of kisses and a few hickeys in both orthodox and unorthodox locations.

There was a spasm in her arm and Dora had to bite her lip to keep from grunting. It wasn't painful—just uncomfortable. Knowing she couldn't move only made the want to move that much stronger. She was comparing it to her skin being on fire or ants burrowing inside her veins. Everything felt alive and it just wanted to move but moving was not something Dora would let happen. She heard Remus smack his lips together and then felt him twitch a bit but he appeared to still be asleep. So Dora continued to think.

The wedding. The wedding had been lovely. Just a small service in her parent's living room. Andromeda running around frantically, trying to simultaneously get dinner ready and be sure that her daughter looked presentable.

"A _normal_ hair color, Nymphadora!" she had shrieked, walking in on Dora attempting lime green locks, "You don't want to look back at your pictures and see…see…_that_!" she pointed at Dora's head as it slowly fizzled into a dirty blonde color.

"But I thought the green was a nice contrast to the white."

In the end the two settled on a simple red color. It had started out as auburn but every time Andromeda turned around, she could swear it kept getting brighter. By the end of the night, it was fire truck red. Of course with all the excitement, Dora could hardly keep her mind on hair colors. It was a surprise the whole thing didn't go off in a whirlwind of colors. Everyone remarked how happy the couple looked; despite how nervous Remus had been, by the time the ceremony started he was all smiles. Granted the quick swig of Fire Whiskey Arthur (who was his best man) handed him might have helped.

But people and the parties were days ago. There was a war going on and people were going missing and getting murdered but for a few lovely days, everyone was leaving the newlyweds alone. There had been no knocks on the door, no owls sent in and no Patronuses flying by. Dora could picture Molly with her hands on her hips, barking orders at people to leave Remus and Dora alone. And the two of them were grateful.

Turning his head the other way, Remus smacked his lips again absentmindedly and Dora tried to keep her eyes closed—tried again to sleep.

But the days were probably winding down, weren't they? How long had they been there? Two days? Three? How long could they stay locked up in this little honeymoon and pay no heed to the dangers right outside their door?

Not much longer. Dora thought. If we don't go and find the Order, the Order will come and find us.

She then had a mental image of Kingsley, Moody and Molly walking in on her and Remus as they did their very honeymoon-like activities. The thought made her laugh and cringe at the same time. Cringe mostly.

Without much thought, Dora stretched out her hand and rubbed it along Remus' spine. He quivered and woke up; Dora instantly was mentally kicking herself for what she had just done. A bit disoriented Remus raised his head and looked around, "Good morning," he said.

"Good morning," Dora continued to stroke his back.

"I…I fell asleep…on _top_ of you?"

"I guess you did."

And all too quickly he was sitting up, slipping out of her reach, "I'm sorry."

"Oh don't be!" Dora sighed, "I sleep on you."

"You don't weight a ton. I bet I kept you up all night."

"I fell asleep before you do I bet, Remus. Now come back down here and give me a kiss."

Grinning Remus bent down over his wife and gently brushed her lips with his—before he could dart away, she had her arms around her neck and was pulling his hard against her again. Smiling he stayed her, kissing her neck and making sure to get at that place she loved—the spot right underneath her jaw bone on the right side of her face. Their first night together Remus had nuzzled that and found out quickly Dora loved to be touched and kissed there. The area was already a bit pink from overuse but neither seemed to mind.

But Remus was stubborn and after a few quick movement, he was on the bottom—sure now he wasn't crushing his wife and happier by this fact. Playing sullen, Dora took at good, hard look at her husband and said, "You are impossible!" before tangling her fingers all up in his hair. Of course it wasn't long before the small diamond of her ring got hooked on some hair and pull as she may Dora couldn't free the darn thing. The two lovers were forced to sit up so Dora could get a better look at the damage she had done.

The minutes ticked by and still her hand was stuck in Remus' hair.

"Just take the ring off," he laughed.

"But then we're not married!"

"Who said that?"

Dora's tongue was between her teeth as he continued to work at it, "The little man made you put the ring on and then he said we were married. What am I supposed to think?"

"Well, it's the engagement ring that's gotten all hooked up in there, right? Just take the engagement ring off. We'll be married; we just won't be engaged. Ow! Tug a little gentler."

"Sorry, love," assessing the ring and the hair and the hand Dora sighed and gave a giggle, "But the engagement ring got put on _before_ the wedding ring. I'd have to take the wedding ring off to get the engagement ring off. Then we won't be married _or_ engaged! And besides, what good will that do? You'll just be walking around with a ring in your hair all day then."

"Could be worse," Remus said, cringing as Dora pulled again, "You could just cut the lock of hair. I mean then you'd have a hairy ring but it's better than being stuck to me I suspect."

In the end, she settled on that and then proceeded to spend a great amount of time pulling and plucking pieces of Remus hair out of the diamond. The two couldn't help but laugh—of course something like that would happen to them. They were most definitely the anti-definition of sexy.

"Well, I have no diamonds so I can touch you all I want!" Remus said, leaning in to nuzzle Dora's jaw line again. In no time at all, Dora had plucked the ring completely free of hair and Remus had given his wife yet another hickey—perfectly rose colored and perfectly visible on her face. A great while went by with just the pair of them sitting in the sunlight and thinking.

Suddenly Dora spoke up, "Sooner or later someone is going to come knocking on our door."

"I know. Back to work again."

"Yes."

"Not much of a honey moon. I'm sorry."

"For what? I liked it well enough," a sly smile crept onto Dora's face again, "I liked it mucho much."

"So did I," Remus said, with a smile to match his wife's, "But we'll go somewhere some day. Paris or something cheesy like that. I've always wanted to see Rome. Huh? Or just go driving in the country side."

Dora raised an eyebrow, "Driving?"

"Yeah. Muggle form of transportation."

"I know what driving is. I just didn't know you knew what it was."

"Of course I do."

"Have you ever ridden in a car?"

"A couple times. Years ago when I was just a boy my mum and dad borrowed a car from a family friend and we took a holiday out somewhere. Of course my mum had an expired driver's license but how often does a witch go driving? Luckily we didn't get caught."

Immediately Dora was standing, losing the lone sheet that covered her but she made no attempt to retrieve it but simply skipped to the bedroom while singing, "Go get dressed then! I'll take you driving!"

Remus didn't move so quickly, "What? You…have a car?"

From the bedroom Dora could be heard—still singing, "Not me! But Dad does! Get dressed! I'll take you there right now! We'll pack a picnic and we'll make a day of it! One more great honeymoon day!"

::::

Luckily or unluckily neither Andromeda nor Ted were home. Dora and Remus Apparated just a stone's throw down the road in a back alley and then briskly walked the sidewalk toward the house. It was a small little thing—a complex of small houses really. The Tonks' kept bicycles Remus knew but never had he figured or even assumed they owned a car. Looking at the house now and walking up the stoop, Remus wondered where in the world would Ted keep a car.

Dora pulled out her Muggle keys and quickly had the door opened, "I suspect they're off at the Diggory's. No worries. I just need to grab the right keys."

"They won't mind?" Remus gave Dora a suspicious look—somehow "borrowing" her father's car without permission seemed very Dora-ish.

"Won't mind at all!" she smiled.

The keys were on top of the ice chest and after grabbing the, Dora ushered her husband back out the door, "It's not kept here," she explained, "But down the road at the garage."

Just another short walk away Dora and Remus found themselves entering the parking lot of a large let of garages supposedly owned by the complex. Dora quickly chose the door marked with a large _14_ and then proceeded to manually open it.

Remus almost shrieked at the sight of the car, "Oi! I've seen these. It's a…a…"

"A Bug," Dora laughed, "1978 Volkswagen Beetle."

The car John and Anna Lupin had borrowed so many years ago hadn't been nearly as neat looking at what Remus was staring at now; he remembered them calling it something like a "station wagoner". But the main thing he remembered was having to roll the windows down because the inside stank so bad of cat food. Ted Tonks' car was sleek and a bright yellow color. Remus instantly thought of old mobster movies even though he wasn't sure mobsters would ever drive in something so flashy. Either way when Dora unlocked it and he slid across the passenger's seat, he felt (for lack of a better word) cool. He manually rolled down the windows and held his arm out, pretending like the car was going at some blazing speed.

"I need some sunglasses!" Remus said to Dora, who slid into the driver's seat, "I need to complete this feeling of awesomeness!"

"We'll buy some," Dora answered, "We'll get me some cat eye sunglasses and a leopard print scarf. And you? We'll get you some aviators. Yes. And then we'll be awesome."

Eying the keys Dora held in her hands Remus asked, "Can you drive? Do you know how to?"

It was then she flashed Remus a piece of plastic she had been keeping in her wallet, "Dad mad me get a license when I was like seventeen. He waited until he was thirty something and he says it's easier when you're younger. I haven't driven in like a year but I know how to and the license is still good. You want to go?"

"Absolutely!" Remus was smiling all over, patting the dash and quickly turned to buckle himself in but stopped halfway through. He then looked at his wife, "Do awesome people buckle up?"

"If I'm driving, you better!" she yelled, kicking the engine into life.

And in that moment Remus prayed Dora was more graceful on four wheels than she was on two feet.

He had very little to worry about, though, for aside from one unfortunate incident with a chipmunk, Dora drove wonderfully and did even manage to find her way to a party store that carried excellent costume pieces. She bought herself some red framed cat eye sunglasses and a bright canary yellow scarf (for they were all out of leopard print) to wear around her neck and then she found large, black tinted aviator glasses for Remus.

"You look awesome!" she said to him as they stood in line, waiting to pay. And for the briefest of moments Remus felt absolutely silly and out of his element but as soon as the tires hit the freeway again, he felt completely and utterly cool. The windows were rolled down and the radio began to blare out old rock songs—many of which neither of them knew for they were only picking up Muggle stations. But the beat was good and more often than not, the chorus repeated itself so it was easy to scream along with the lyrics.

About an hour into their driving, Dora turned to Remus and yelled over the radio, "So…where are we going?"

"Don't know!" he yelled back, "And don't care!"

And so they just drove for a long while with hands dangling out the window and music up much too high to be healthy. Dora made a game of changing her hair color to match any car that passed them but by rush hour traffic, it became just too difficult so she settled on a simple spiked hair style complete with a lovely indigo color. At one point they pulled off onto a little side road and drove until they came upon a park where the pair parked and had a nice picnic lunch under a great oak tree. Afterwards Dora attempting climbing the tree but after a few good falls gave up. Remus, however, was far more agile and climbed up so high that even Dora was getting a little scared for his safety.

"Can't help it," Remus said as he crawled back down to earth, "Awesome people climb tress and they climb high."

Pulling a stray twig out of his hair, Dora laughed, "Well then you must be the awesomest of the awesome people because you were _really_ high up. Did you get a nose bleed?"

Dora wound herself towards the play structure, went down a slide or two and had a mock hissy fit when Remus refused to push her on the swings. ("You're a big girl; you can pump!") But after a while he did give in. They explored the woods around the playground for a while before heading back to the car.

Hours later after another full round of blasting music, attempting to give Remus driving lessons in an empty school parking lot and a dinner consisting of greasy cheese burgers from a fast food joint, Dora drove the car down a secluded road off the beaten track. It was a winding road and they had turned off the radio by now so they could catch the occasional cricket song or hoot from an owl. Remus still had his hand out the window and was smiling at the thick clouds that were busy covering the sliver of a moon hanging in the sky.

"I loved today," Dora said then.

Remus stretched his hand across the seat and took hold of Dora's, "Your parents will be worried sick."

"They aren't surprised by anything I do anymore. They'll probably suspect it was me who took the car."

"And if they don't? We're driving around in stolen goods," but he was too happy to argue. Dora drove on for a little while before Remus suggested they pull over.

"Why?"

"Just do it," he grinned.

When Dora had she turned to Remus, "What now?"

"Well now is the point when I kiss you," he said, leaning in and touching her lips with his own. But it wasn't stopping there. He was pushing her mouth open—tasting her. But it wasn't until Dora felt a hand run up the length of her thigh that she pulled her lips away to say, "In my dad's car, Remus? For shame!"

He didn't stop to answer her—just kept sliding his tongue in her mouth and tugging her panties out from under her skirt. By the time Remus found that spot on Dora's neck and started to kiss it again, she had no arguments.

"Awesome people make love in cars," he said.


End file.
